Evolution
by Arashi Engel Hope
Summary: Los pensamientos de cierta persona hacia un piloto que no corresponde sus sentimientos... yaoi... este fic esta creado para satisfaccion personal xD se vale criticar POV RR plis


"Zoids no me pertenece y la cancion es de Ayumi Hamasaki"

-dialogos-

"POV"  
negrita+italica = cancion

Es un POV de quien? al final sabran ñ_ñ

Evolution:

"Mirenlo esta ahi con su rostro de siempre... sonriendole a esa mientras mi corazon se hace añicos, como quisiera tener el valor de decirle como lo amo, como me hace pensar cada dia en el, mientras ahora una nueva era empieza... la destruccion de el verdadero death saurer trajo consigo muchos cambios y aseguro muchas cosas... entre ellas mi corazon"

**__**

Es cierto, ¿no? Parece que nos estamos encaminando a un nuevo siglo.   
Es un milagro. Es como si pudieras probarlo sólo una vez.   
Recordémoslo una vez más. 

"Que no daria por que cada lejana sonrisa tuya fuera mia, pero aqui estoy en un rincon mirando como hablas con ella y la cuidas... sin embargo cada vez que me vez hay un dolor y el recuerdo de miles de muertes llega a nuestra mente, sin embargo ¿acaso debemos seguir culpandonos por esas muertes?... ya no quiero por que se que podemos ser felices"

**__**

El día en que llegamos a este mundo fuimos felices de algún modo,   
y en cierta manera también fue doloroso. Pues lloramos al nacer   
oh sí, oh sí, oh, oh, sí. 

"Pero para que me ilusiono... me imagino que preferirias matarme y ni que decir que dirian todos... ahora me alejo y noto tu mirada en mi, ojala sintieras lo que yo siento, como me gustaria ver tu mirada confundida por estos sentimientos... he renunciado a la persona que todo mundo hubiera dicho que era perfecta para mi... he salido al mirador y veo la puesta de sol y mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas... ¡yo arriesgare todo!... sin embargo si me aceptaras.... ¿lo harias tu? ¿desafiaras tus creencias? por que por ti yo lo haria"

**__**

La realidad es una traidora, es fácil caer en los prejuicios.  
Así que con tus dos ojos decide por favor el lugar que merezca la pena.   
Hazlo con tus propios criterios.   
Hemos llegado a estas alturas en el tiempo. 

"Ahora camino a travez de unos pasillos llenos de soldados y oficiales... que tristeza me da todo, hablan de hazañas que ignoro a quien mencionen en realidad... vuelvo a sentir tu mirada pero no la enfrento.... ¿Que veria en ella? ¿acaso odio?... sabes recuerdo cuando te mire... admitire que me atrajiste pero rechaze el sentimiento y ahora que mi coazon esta libre y conocedor me arrepiento de ciertas cosas... pero ya que al fin y al cabo ya estamos enterrados en historias y nuestros pasados han sido enterrados"

**__**

Parte de nosotros ya ha muerto, en cierto modo,   
aunque sigamos estando aquí   
viviendo a través del día de hoy   
oh sí, oh sí, oh sí 

"Ahora abren las compuertas... ire a pasear en soledad eterna por que mi amor jamas se correspondera... agilmente me muevo con mi zoid entre los arboles de el bosque... veo las aves volar y si estoy feliz de amar aunque el dolor acribille mi corazon... veo unos felinos correr a un lado mio y desaparecer... he empezado a conducir de manera casi suicida entre las rocas sabiendo que podria dañar mi zoid... sin embargo entre la calma de conducir, el canto de la naturaleza y la esperanza de un nuevo dia mis ojos estan llenos de lagrimas nublando mi razon e impidiendo que acepte la verdad"

**__**

Hemos llegado a este tipo de mundo.   
En cierto modo estoy muy feliz   
y de algún modo me duele mucho,   
mientras estoy llorando con todas mis fuerzas   
oh sí, oh sí, oh sí

"Naci en un mundo donde la guerra estaba desatada... realmente me he quedado solo... pero solo con conocerte ha bastado para que mi vida tuviera sentido... podras odiarme, podras ser un amigo, podras ser feliz con ella... pero mientras yo este con vida sere feliz con verte a ti feliz... ahora tomo algo de agua entre mis manos y la bebo con delicadeza... es muy dulce, a veces me pregunto si asi sabran tus labios y es cuando me alegro de que por ti ahora en verdad vivo"

**__**

He llegado a estas alturas en el tiempo   
pero te he conocido   
He llegado a este tipo de mundo   
pero te he conocido   


"me siento en el pasto y escucho el correr de el agua... entonces algo acaba con la paz... como una fuerza destructiva que amenaza todo a su camino... y rezo que no traigas tu organoide... por que de esta amado mio no te escapas... si he de morir morire por una buena causas... oigo romperse una rama y saco rapidamente mi arma"

- Quedate ahi Raven "dios que no sonria ni de manera maligna o ¿sincera? como si fuera posible" ¿por que me seguiste?-

- Es un mundo libre "ay no ya sonrio y con su sonrisa de malicia... ¿que hare ahora?" bueno por lo que veo no soy bien recibido "que veo en sus ojos acaso es esa mirada de tristeza que tan bien he de conocer"

**__**

El día en que llegamos a este mundo fuimos felices de algún modo,   
y en cierta manera también fue doloroso. Pues lloramos al nacer   
oh sí, oh sí, oh, oh, sí. 

- ¡¡No!! "bueno mas vale que lo haga no me importa morir a esta edad"

- ¿me vas a desafiar? "mas bien me voy a morir y estare bien muerto en unos minutos" ¿Van?

"Antes de que reaccione lo abrazo y le doy un beso... tenia razon sus labios son dulces ahora mas vale que me prepare para algun tipo de impacto... ¿¡¿QUE?!?"

**__**

Hemos llegado a estas alturas en el tiempo.   
Parte de nosotros ya ha muerto, en cierto modo,   
aunque sigamos estando aquí   
viviendo a través del día de hoy   
oh sí, oh sí, oh sí 

"Raven me ha abrazado y me murmura cosas al oido... me voy a desmayar de la emocion... no me voy a infartar... ¿que me ha dicho? me ama... ¡¡Me ama!! soy el ser mas feliz de este mundo y creo que me voy a morir de felicidad que bien..."

- Te amo Raven "dios nunca lo he visto sonreir asi"

- Y yo te amo con todo mi ser Van "estoy en las nubes y deseo un cocktel de papayas... y si estoy soñando matare al que me despierte"

- Raven me haces tan feliz.... "....................................................."....................................." waaaaaaa que hace metiendo sus manos bajo mi ropa" aaaaa....

- Ni creas que te dejare escapar de neuvo como otras veces solo que esta vez sera... "acabo de saber que la persona que amo es un eprvertido y que aun soy muy inocente"

OWARI~~

___________________________________________________________________________________

El segundo fic de zoids que hago y es sobre mi pareja yaoi favorita =P este fic se lo dedico a una hermana que tengo que se queja de casi no hay fics de zoids en español ^_^ te quello sis y tambien se la dedico a todas mis sis de la red *________*


End file.
